


I'm Not Special Just A Simple Broken Man

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [81]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Compound, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Canon Divergence - Black Panther (2018), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Canon Divergence - Spider-Man: Homecoming, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Hopeful Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Protective Avengers, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Team, Slight timeline shift -nothing major just things aren't necessarily done in the correct time, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, basically this is set throughout 2017, but thor ragnarok is kind of pushed up in the year so just don't mind that, is the new avengers tower, kind of, lets say it's more of a, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which Tony's not alright but as more wayward heroes show up at the Compound, things slowly take a turn for the better.Part 2 of Love Song Series; direct continuation from Part 1: 'I Don't Want To Fall In Love With You'.
Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126895
Comments: 17
Kudos: 182





	I'm Not Special Just A Simple Broken Man

**Author's Note:**

> Song: [Lonely by Nathan Wagner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vzMmfQlBH4) this is such a good song; very hard-hitting, I think. There's a lot of references to the lyrics in this story, more so than in part 1. 
> 
> By the way, I have nothing against Pepper Potts, but she probably won't be making a physical appearance in this series -there are already so many characters to work with after all! 
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, the timeline is shifted slightly because I've tried to squish things into 2017; so like basically it follows canon but things happen sooner. Thor Ragnarok for one happens probably much earlier in the year than it does in canon. 
> 
> Also, whilst I have stated there is a third part (still need to write it), I have thought about maybe doing a fourth and fifth part to this series; my plan would be for part 4 to have the Rogues interact with everyone and part 5 to be a happy ending type of thing. Please let me know what you think about this and whether it would be something you guys are interested in me writing; of course, as mentioned, part 3 is a definite, but it hasn't been written yet.
> 
> Oh and if anyone can think of a better name for this small series instead of 'Love Songs', please do share because I suck at names lol! 
> 
> Also, I hate the collage but it was the best I could do given that I wanted to show everyone and there aren't many nice options for a 10 slotted grid collage thing.

Tony laid in his bed for a week and a half recovering from his physical injuries from Siberia, the ones on his heart would take much longer. It wasn’t long after Rhodey’s visit and Tony’s consequent breakdown that the genius found himself impatient and desperate to move; he never could handle being on bedrest, Tony always had to be moving.

Locking himself in his workshop, Tony set to busying himself with Stark Industries projects and updates along with coming up with a way for Rhodey to walk again. The genius knew that he had plenty to be doing and there would be minimal interruptions; Pepper was busy with the company and Happy was with her, whilst Rhodey had therapy and spent his free time resting or getting back involved with the Accords especially now that Thaddeus Ross had been arrested (Tony had been collecting evidence that would have the man jailed and Rhodey had sent it off in the genius’ stead). But with everyone busy, Tony would forget that he was human and needed to eat, sleep and drink something other than coffee. At least working would keep Tony’s mind busy as well; he would have no room or time to think about Steve. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

His plan would have worked; Tony would have been able to work until he literally dropped (and truthfully, that wasn’t long off) but Pepper had called because she had realised that the number of products and updates she was being sent was a clear indicator that Tony hadn’t been sleeping. That he was using work as a distraction. Then Rhodey dropped in because Tony had announced cheerfully yet with a pained undertone, that he had found a way for his best friend to walk again. 

The second Rhodes wheeled in and saw his friend smaller than normal, far too skinny and close to collapsing, ignited a fierce rage in him. This was all Steve’s fault. The shell of a man standing in front of him was due to the foolish captain. 

“Oh, Tones,”  


“Hey, Honey Bear, look! I made you some leg braces, you should be able to walk with practice if you have them on,” Tony exclaimed hiding his face behind his picture-perfect mask as he strode over, acting like nothing was wrong,

“Tony, just… take a seat. We can sort out the braces later -thank you for them- but I just… you’ve run yourself into the ground.”  


“I’m fine,” 

“No one who says they’re fine is ever fine; sit.” Doing as he was told, Tony plopped down on the sofa and watched as Rhodey manoeuvred himself from his chair and onto the spot next to Tony, “come here,” Rhodey whispered as he held his arms out for Tony to snuggle into them. It was a lot like the last time the two had been together when Rhodes had comforted the smaller man. Only he wasn’t crying… yet. 

Turning the television on, in hindsight, was a bad idea. The Rogue Avengers (as the press had dubbed them) were on almost every channel and were constantly being talked about even though the so-called ‘Civil War’ had happened a couple of months ago. For once, the media and public seemed to be on Tony’s side; most were even worried because the man hadn’t been seen or heard from outside of SI’s statement that stated that Tony was recovering after a near-death experience and was taking some time to himself. 

And so the minute Steve’s face came onscreen, Tony’s carefully constructed walls crumbled around him. The tears came one by one before the dam broke completely and his head was being directed into Rhodey’s chest as he cried. 

“What did I do wrong, Honey Bear?”  


“Nothing, Tones, it wasn’t your fault,” Rhodey whispered as Tony sobbed, “this is all on him.”

“That’s it,” Tony exclaimed a few minutes later, voice croaky from crying, “I’m done with love. Why should I bother? I’m almost in my fifties and I probably won’t live much longer; none of my past relationships have been good. Let’s face it, I’m unlovable. Why should I even bother anymore?” He said through tears as his voice hitched, Rhodey just held him closer.

“You are lovable; why’d you think I’m still around? You know I love you, Tones. You’re not done with love yet, you just haven’t found the right person.”

“But I won’t find them,”  


“You will. I know you will,” Rhodey mumbled into Tony’s hair as he gave his friend a tight hug, “have faith.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

After noticing how depressed Tony had become since the ‘Civil War’, Rhodey elected to stay and had Tony helping him out with his leg braces. Therapy happened less for the man as he didn’t need to go as much anymore meaning that Rhodey could make sure Tony didn’t get any worse and help his younger friend get better. It would be hard, there was no doubt about it, but it would be worth it. Tony didn’t deserve this heartbreak; he deserved happiness. 

He did all that he could and ever so slowly the dimness of Tony’s eyes began to brighten, but it wasn’t enough. _He_ wasn’t enough.

And then _they_ arrived at the beginning of 2017 in a large spaceship with a bunch of aliens. 

Thor, Bruce and Loki had returned to Earth with the surviving Asgardians.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Friends! I hope we didn’t miss the glorious wedding!” Thor called out to Tony as he and Rhodey exited the Compound (which was where Tony had been living), the Colonel was walking with the help of the leg braces that he was still getting used to, hence Tony loitering with an arm out in case Rhodey needed steadying. At Thor’s words, though, Tony’s steps faltered as Rhodey shook his head at the gods and Bruce; they didn’t notice though as they walked closer to one another. 

“Tony, I’ve missed you,” Bruce whispered as he brought his friend in for a hug; as the doctor held the genius close, he noticed that Tony was shaking and a bit too thin. He pulled away, keeping his hands on his friend’s arms, “Tony?”

“You’ve missed a lot, Brucie,” was all the genius murmured before turning to Thor, casting a curious glance Loki’s way, “welcome back Point Break, why don’t we get you guys inside and you can explain some things?” He asked rhetorically despite Thor nodding as he led the group inside; the Asgardian people would remain in the ship save for an armoured woman, who appeared and strode alongside Bruce as they headed inside the Compound and into the communal living room (although considering only Tony and Rhodey lived there, it probably didn’t class as a communal space, merely a normal room). 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Thor explained everything that had happened since they last saw each other from his father dying, meeting the sister he never knew existed and losing Mjölnir to getting his hair forcibly cut, finding Bruce on a strange planet stuck as the Hulk playing a gladiator-like game, losing his eye, setting Ragnarök in action and rushing to Earth with a warning and the remaining Asgardians. 

“What’s the warning?” Rhodey asked looking at Thor, who had moved to stand by the window as he explained, sorrow overtaking the god,

“Thanos is coming. He is a Titan that seeks to destroy half of the universe; he thinks himself that of a martyr, he’s willing to die for his cause. My brother knows more about him,”

“This is the being who sent the Chitauri, isn’t it?” Tony asked, speaking up for the first time,

“How did you know?” Loki asked as everyone looked at the genius surprised,

“I saw the ships, I knew there was more,” Tony shrugged, “besides, you weren’t in control, were you?”  
“Brother, is this true?”

“Yes. I was not in control; Thanos had the sceptre used on myself,” Loki muttered but before he let Thor interrupt, he turned the conversation back to the Titan, “Thanos is after the Infinity Stones, he believes that the only way to stop overpopulation in the universe is to snap away half of everything living. He will no doubt be making a stop here for the many stones Midgard has collected over the years.”

“Stones?” Rhodey asked and allowed Loki to explain.

“Tony, where are the others?” Bruce asked and at his words, the genius’ body visibly froze up and Rhodey reached over to place a comforting hand on his knee.

“Surely they wouldn’t be away on missions; not this close to yours and Steven’s magnificent ceremony!” Thor exclaimed cheerfully and oblivious to the room’s quiet and tense atmosphere.

“It’s -the wedding… it’s been cancelled… umm, due to -to unforeseen circumstances,” Tony stammered,

“What kind of circumstances?” Bruce asked with narrowed eyes as he took in the clear signs of distress that Tony was giving off, 

“Would you like me to explain?” Rhodey whispered to Tony, who nodded, “okay, you go and tinker in the workshop, I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Rhodes?” Thor asked worriedly, finally reading the room. 

And so like Thor, Rhodey explained everything they had missed from the Civil War to Siberia and Tony’s consequent mood drop. Although, it was mildly surprising to see how furious Thor became as he heard about what had happened… and it wasn’t Tony he was infuriated with; it was the team and most of all, Thor was beyond angry at Steve. The doctor wasn’t much better as he quickly rushed away in case the Hulk broke out. Even Loki and the woman, Valkyrie as she had introduced herself, looked angry.

**——LINE BREAK——**

They were all careful to not mention the Rogue Avengers and Steve when Tony was around, which the genius was grateful for. 

With the Asgardian people settled in ‘New Asgard’, an abandoned fishing port village that wasn’t inhabited that Tony had bought for Thor with the god promising to repay him one day (Tony, of course, said it wasn’t necessary), and with Valkyrie looking over the place in Thor’s stead as the god and Loki lived in the Compound most of the time, the revamped Avengers were planning for Thanos’ arrival. Months had begun to pass and with the Compound having three more occupants taking some of the empty rooms, Tony’s smile slowly came back as the dimness in his eyes brightened and the chill in his bones that hadn’t left since Siberia ever so slowly warmed up.

**——LINE BREAK——**

It wasn’t long before more wayward heroes wandered into the Compound.

Young Peter Parker came swinging in one day in his suit with quick apologies for not being around as he explained that his aunt found out and he’d more or less been grounded for the past few months along with being busy catching up at school. Tony just shook his head and smiled gently at the kid before introducing him to the others; it was amusing watching Peter follow Bruce around with a bunch of science questions and follow Thor around marvelling at the god.

Following the teenager was Hope Van Dyne. She greeted Tony with an apology as the two shared a hug; they knew each other as children and had been friends but their fathers’ feud had separated them. 

Next was a new girl that knew Nick Fury; apparently the one-eyed man was still pulling the strings behind the scenes as it was made clear that Fury was sending heroes to the Compound. Her name was Captain Marvel… but the name Rhodey knew her as was Carol Danvers. The two were in the Air Force together and were close friends; Tony knew her too through Rhodey, in fact, the genius had always hoped they’d get together but that was before the accident she had that led the pair thinking she was dead. To say the reunion was tearful would be an understatement.

Also Tony had to try and hold her back from finding the Rogues and beating them within an inch of the lives; no one else would help Tony as they all felt the same as Carol. Hell, they were encouraging her. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

A short while later as the growing New Avengers planned and plotted with the once plentiful and barren rooms filled, another spaceship landed in the field by the Compound. They were called the Guardians of the Galaxy and they came with more insight to the Titan because two of the superheroes were Thanos’ daughters, which was a surprise but the revelation was a handled calmly.

The team from space integrated easily into the New Avengers; their presence had even helped make Tony feel better. It was like with each addition to the Compound, with each of the once empty rooms becoming occupied one by one, Tony felt lighter. Happier. The lonely feeling that clung to him was steadily relinquishing its hold on the genius. 

Even with the annoyance that was Peter Quill, Tony found himself enjoying the Guardian’s company (Rhodey would be the first to point out that Tony had definitely adopted Nebula as another child -like with Harley, who was still in contact with Tony, and Peter- and Gamora was on her way to being another addition to his collection of strays). Truthfully, Tony couldn’t deny that he’d watch the Guardians interact with one another and a slight stabbing of envy would shoot up his spine; he wanted what they had. The Guardians weren’t just a team, they were a family. They fought, they argued, but they laughed and loved each other. Once upon a time that was what Tony believed and wished would be the case with the Original Avengers, but that was a fairy tale and nothing more. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Next came the Wakandans. King T’Challa and Princess Shuri made their way into the Compound one day when everyone was relaxing and having a good time with some Dora Milaje following them. The pair offered their services having been informed about the oncoming threat; Tony accepted but the others who had found themselves protective of the genius weren’t as forthcoming. They knew that T’Challa had left Tony to rot in Siberia. Whether he knew or not didn’t excuse the king.  


“We need all the help we can get,” Tony exclaimed tiredly as everyone argued, “he didn’t know I was injured; Steve…” Tony’s voice choked a bit as he said the name, “Rogers no doubt said I was fine and they all left together.” He cut himself off realising he’d said too much,

“What do you mean by that, Tones?” Rhodey growled,

“Are you trying to say that _they_ are in Wakanda?” Bruce asked rubbing at his glasses as a flash of green shot through his eyes,

“Umm -I,” Tony stammered,

“Mr Stark, may I ask how you know?” Shuri murmured,

“I didn’t hack you, but I more or less guessed that if King T’Challa offered Barnes help, Rog -the rest of them would take that as an invitation.”

“You are right about that,” surprisingly, there was some hatred in Shuri’s voice, 

“I realise I should have turned them away,” T’Challa started with a hand up to halt anyone interrupting him, “but I felt that if I kept them hidden in Wakanda, they wouldn’t do any more damage. I realise the problems with my actions, but I was just trying to help,”  


“I understand and that’s fine. I don’t doubt that they’ll be needed outside of prison bars when Thanos arrives,” Tony announced and that was the end of the conversation, although the genius knew by the looks he was receiving from the New Avengers that he was in for an earful later. 

He was right. The earful lasted hours as each and every person said what they thought… including Peter. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

“You continue to wear your engagement ring despite your fiancé destroying you; does it make you feel special, Stark?” Loki asked genuinely intrigued as the superheroes sat around the communal living room; at the trickster’s question, the whole room seemed to freeze,

“I’m not special just a simple broken man. This ring reminds me of that” was Tony’s murmured response as he continued to look at the TV, his right hand’s fingers, however, were messing around with the ring that sat on his wedding finger.

“Hmm,” Loki hummed in acknowledgement before standing up, “it’s also a sign that you still love him.” 

“Maybe so,” Tony whispered to himself as Loki left the room, he could feel everyone’s eyes on him but he refused to look away; he was alright… or rather he was mostly alright. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

The day Doctor Strange arrived, Thor cheered, apparently the god knew the odd man. 

“I may be of some help,” was all he said as he walked further into the Compound, “I am the keeper of one of the Stone’s after all,”

“The more the merrier,” Tony said with a genuine smile unaware of Rhodey’s keen eyes watching him. It was like Dr Strange was the missing piece of the jigsaw that was Tony being better because as the sorcerer inserted himself into the extraordinary and unusual group of superheroes, Tony’s mood changed. He was brighter as the dimness in his eyes vanished and all of the chill from Siberia disappeared as the warmth from love and caring encompassed him. 

It was like the moment Tony looked Stephen in the eye, the sorcerer saw all the broken things inside but he didn’t run away. He saw the darkest parts of Tony in the split second their eyes met and he stayed. Because he was the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!  
> 
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
